


Partners in Crime

by toorutime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: OT4, Other, Seijoh - Freeform, aoba johsai, my favourite ot4, seijoh third years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutime/pseuds/toorutime
Summary: a story inspired by one of my favourite songs (Partners In Crime by Set It Off ft. Ash Costello)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a story inspired by one of my favourite songs (Partners In Crime by Set It Off ft. Ash Costello)

"I just want to let you all know that, no matter what, I'm never gonna turn my back on you guys. You got that?"

"Geez, Oikawa, don't get all mushy like that before a mission." Hanamaki scoffed, loading the gun in his hands.

"Pfft, it's not like I haven't done it before." Said brunette pouted and turned to get his gun, checking to make sure that it is loaded and in working condition.

The four of them were well-known robbers who go by the group name "Sei". Wanted posters with their faces flood the streets, offering a large sum of money to whoever could assist the police in capturing said thieves. The notorious four, as some called them, have been in this business for five years. How they managed to escape every single time was all thanks to their amazing teamwork.

The structure of their team was simple: Oikawa starts off by giving a rough plan, with the members adding in the specifics during discussions; Hanamaki was the guy who knew where to get relevant materials -at cheap prices too- like guns and bullets; Matsukawa then crafts out the escape route, ensuring that they can make a clean break; and lastly, Iwaizumi provides the brawn, in more ways the one. They were close knitted and worked well with each other.

 

_Nothing stood in their way._

 

"Yo, sorry to interrupt your mushy talk, Oikawa, but it's time to get ready. Go time in ten," Matsukawa interrupted as he swerved their unidentified van around the corner. The trio cocked their guns and got into position: Oikawa and Iwaizumi squatted near the door, ready to jump and Hanamaki on stand-by, should anything unexpected happen.

 

_"Five."_

 

"Makki, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 

_"Three."_

 

"Iwa-chan?"

"All set."

 

 _"One,"_ The van came to an abrupt halt outside a small jewellery shop. "Go, go, go!" Iwaizumi swung the door open and the duo jumped out of the van and ran towards the shop.

"This is a raid; put your hands up in the air!" The brunette shouted as he barged into the store. Both pointed guns at the two shop owners: a petite girl with blonde hair - a part of it tied into a ponytail on the side of her head - and a male with orange hair.

"W-What?! Please don't shoot!" The blonde exclaimed, shaking with fear, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"We'll do anything, just don't shoot!"

Oikawa smirked, gun pointing from one to the other. He threw the empty sacks onto the counter. "Fill these babies up and we won't shoot." Hinata and Yachi complied, not wanting to irk the two perpetrators.

As they filled up the sacks, Iwaizumi surveyed the store, dumping whatever he found into the sack that he held in his hands.

"We've given you everything that we have, now please _go_!" Hinata's voice cracked at the last syllable, fear evident in his voice.

Oikawa took the sacks and gave it a glimpse. One was full while the other was only half-full.

"This is all you've got?" He scorned, but they simply nodded.

"Well then," Oikawa scoffed, nodding his head. He turned and signaled to Iwaizumi, who nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be taking our leave now. _Sei!_ " With that, they were running out of the store and jumping into the van hurriedly as Hanamaki opened the door. Before a second could pass, Matsukawa sped off, leaving the victims in their empty little store.

"How's today's loot?" Hanamaki asked, once the duo has settled down.

"Not bad, I took whatever I could find while Oikawa was busy with the owners." Iwaizumi passed his sack over to Hanamaki, showing him said loot. Oikawa joined in, showing off the two sacks within his grasp.

"Sweet. Another successful mission." Matsukawa casually added in as he turned into their garage.

The others smirked and nodded in agreement, before letting out their usual cheer of success:  _Sei!_

 

 

* * *

 

_to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry. i meant for this to be a two-part fic, but i haven't had time to write... so, i'll just upload what i have done as chapter 2, and hopefully i'll have time to finish up the story and post it as chapter 3. c:

Weeks passed and the notorious four continued with their tactics. They were great thieves; constantly being chased by the police and successfully getting away every single time. It was probably a matter of time before they get caught, but that was exactly the mentality they had that allowed them to escape: constantly ensuring smooth escape plans with no loopholes.

Matsukawa always ensured a smooth escape. He works with the team, Oikawa specifically, to ensure that he plans the best escape route possible. Being infamous only meant that many officials were out to get them - not to mention many people can recognize them easily - meaning they would have to make perfect escapes if they wish to escape and survive.

One night, Matsukawa stayed behind with Oikawa after he was done with the overall mission briefing. Oikawa has a big one planned this time. They are going to go to the biggest jewellery shop owned just near the outskirts of Miyagi. He managed to receive top secret information that said jewellery store will be expecting a fresh heap of pure gold to arrive. Of course they wouldn’t miss out on such a big offer. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki had already retired to their rooms for the night, leaving the two behind to plan out the perfect escape route.

“And you say that this information is top secret?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“That just means that no one else, other than the relevant and us, knows about this?”

“That’s what ‘top secret’ means, Mattsun.”

“Just checking,” Matsukawa lets out a low chuckle. If no one else knows, means traffic that day will be minimal, seeing that it is a weekday and that they were located in the outskirts of Miyagi. Furthermore, the store owners would most probably handle the transaction when traffic is low, meaning that there will be very few people standing in their way.

“Okay, Oikawa, this is what I suggest: We’ll reach the location early and hide somewhere - be as discreet as possible. Then, when they are done with the transfer and the the givers have gone, we’ll jump in and grab the gold. Hiro will be at the door with y'all and once I pull up y'all hop on real quick.”

The brunette nodded, pursing his lips slightly.

“Aren’t we already doing that? Except the slight change in Makki’s position.”

“See, here’s where it’s different. I won’t be pulling outside the store, like always. I’ll be about say, fifty metres away? Around here,” his finger poked the tiny spot on the map that was circled earlier. “Hiro’ll be there to open the door for y'all and once you’re done, run as fast as you can and hop on. Then I’ll drive up towards Morioka. It’s a tad far, but better to be safe than sorry. Worse comes to worse, I’ll be brining y'all up to Aomori and find a new hideout there - but that’s a different story.”

The discussion went on for about one or two hours more, with Oikawa questioning Matsukawa’s plans with loopholes and the latter closing up the holes and diminishing Oikawa’s doubts. Soon, they had the perfect plan: pack the van with sufficient food to last them for two weeks (just in case), drive up and wait for the perfect timing to strike, rob the store, meet Matsukawa a short distance away and travel up the country. It was the perfect escape plan and with a satisfied grin, they gave each other a pat on the back and retired to their room. All that is left is to wait for D-Day.

—  
D-Day is here and all four of them were slightly nervous.

“Don’t worry, guys. It’ll be the same as always. I believe in you all.”

“There you go being all sentimental again.” Hanamaki retorts jokingly, giving Oikawa a gently push. The latter only chuckled and continued with his preparation.

They had stocked their van with food and drinks and their weapons were fully equipped and ready for action.

“Before we go, I just wanna say that, no matter what, I’m never gonna turn my back on you guys. Got it?“ Oikawa says the same thing every single time, before every single mission, but the others never get tired of it. It subconsciously calms them down before the mission, which is a big factor to their success. Once they were ready, they hopped into the van. It was approximately thirty minutes before the attack. Ten minutes were spent driving down to the location, avoiding areas with high patrol as much as possible. Matsukawa managed to locate a shady alley and drove by to drop off the three. “I’ll be waiting for y'all.” was all he said before he drove off - and that was all he needed to say to boost their determination. They crouched low, trying to remain hidden. Twenty minutes until the attack.

“So from what I’ve gathered, the officials should be here to drop off the gold soon. Remember, we wait and ensure that they’re really gone before we attack, yeah?”

“Yeah, we get it, Shittykawa, you’ve already briefed us like what, a hundred times?” Iwaizumi snorted, a low grunt escaping his lips as he held onto his gun tight. Iwaizumi’s retort was only met with a pout from Oikawa and muffled chuckles from Hanamaki.

“Aw man, I love you guys. Would definitely give up all I’ve got to spend the rest of my life with you all.” Hanamaki’s voice sounded teasing, but they all knew that he meant it from the bottom of his heart. The four had been together for a long time after all; been through thick and thin together for the past few years. They were each other’s pillar of support even way before they decided to be crooks, and today is the day where their loyalty is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending is abrupt!! (/;n;)/


End file.
